


Dance With Me

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, tf's are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sword dancing is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairing:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from ithilgwath: _Cracka-verse. Optimus and Starscream playing the flirting-outrageously game. Just for the sake of twisting minds (and possibly getting listeners hot and bothered)._ \- And I don’t say it enough, so THANKYOU! to lb82 for betaing all these ficlets for me. She always finds typos that I miss no matter how carefully I reread. *hugz twin*

Starscream back spun, right arm swinging his practice sword up to meet Prime’s. His left-handed strike was locked up too, and they stared into one another’s eyes for a long moment.

“Careful. I think you’re turning me on with that heated look.”

Prime blinked, then snickered. Oh, yes. Very leader-like and mature. What completely threw Starscream was the soft purr and Prime’s expression shifting to something… heated. “Why? Would that distract you?”

Starscream snorted, and broke away. They danced around each other, trading a handful of blows. “You are incapable of distracting me in such a way.”

Prime’s grin was instant and mischievous. “Oh really?” he asked, voice rumbling.

Starscream laughed. Sure, the deeper tones reminded him of Thundercracker, but it _wasn’t_ Thundercracker. Of course, how often did one get a chance to _play_ with Optimus Prime? “We all know I’m the sexy one between the two of us.”

“Is that so?”

“Of course,” Starscream said, ducking a swing, and lunging forward into an attack.

For a few minutes they were too busy trying to poke holes in one another’s defenses to talk. That wasn’t terribly exciting. “You’re staring again. I know it’s difficult, but I’m going to win if you don’t focus.”

Prime laughed, parrying Starscream’s thrust. “I’m waiting for the next glimpse I can get of your aft.”

A surprised laugh burst from Starscream, and he had to skip back a couple paces. “Primus! You could at least manage saying that without blushing!”

Dimples popped into vivid life on Prime’s face. “I’m shy,” he said, and whipped into an offensive set that had Starscream scrambling to defend himself.

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t know what to do with me if you caught me?”

Prime snorted in that overly honest way he sometimes did, diplomacy slipping to show the genuinely funny and self-confident spark under all that serious, perfect leader slag.

Starscream smirked, twisting back into the offensive. “I don’t hear you denying it.”

“I’d shock you.”

“Not possible. I’m bonded to Skywarp.”

Prime laughed heartily, stepping back as his amusement almost allowed Starscream an opening. “I bet I could.”

“My room’s across from yours,” Starscream reminded Prime. “There isn’t much I haven’t heard.” He gave a low purr of his own, tongue swiping along his bottom lip. “Which does make you a little tempting.”

Prime’s face looked ready to spontaneously combust, but he swept forward, disarming Starscream with shocking speed. He dropped one of his own practice swords, his arm hooking around Starscream’s waist and pulling him in tight, chest to chest.

Starscream gasped, staring wide-eyed up at Prime.

“You’re a horrible tease, you know that, right?” Prime asked.

Starscream arched a brow. “I’ll have you know I’m a damn fine tease.”

Prime snickered, and poked Starscream in the side with his remaining sword. “You’re dead.”

“Breathe life back into me,” Starscream said, leaning against Prime.

Prime dipped his face down, their noses almost touching. The barely contained chuckle ruined the sexy effect. “Is that another challenge?”

“You don’t seem _up_ to the task.” Starscream wound his hips around, deliberately rubbing their bodies together. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but had Prime been genuinely aroused, Starscream would have been out the door instead of playing and teasing.

“God, really?” Prime and Starscream looked as one toward the Human. Lennox shook his head, hands on his hips. “I mean I can’t keep up with who’s doing who around here as it is, and now you two?”

Prime stepped abruptly back, and Starscream cackled. “It’s really, _really_ not what it looked like,” Prime said, face on fire.

Starscream just shrugged when Lennox looked at him, then blew a kiss at Prime and sashayed out of the training room.


End file.
